Where Did I Go Right?
by QueenofQuidditchGames
Summary: Ryou Bakura is a lonely boy that lives in Domino City with no friends. But when Bakura saves him from a huge tragedy, will that change? Ryou x Bakura


Warning(s): Shounen-ai, yaoi, suicidal fic… Pairing is RyouxBakura.

* * *

Ryou Bakura was walking towards home. It was a rainy day and he had just gotten off school for the day. Rain poured on him as he walked, and by the time he got home, he was soaked.

He walked into the small apartment he called home, dropped his backpack on the floor in the kitchen and went into the living room.

Bakura wasn't home, so Ryou sat down on the couch and flicked through the channels on the T.V. Everyday usually went like this, but somehow, today would be much different.

A little while later, Ryou heard the door opening, and guessed it must be Bakura just coming home. Bakura never cared that Ryou was even in the house, so he didn't acknowlegde his presence. He just continued to watch the Television screen.

Bakura made his way upstairs to his room, not even saying hello to Ryou. He never even gave a damn about the kid.

A few hours had passed, and the house was still silent. Ryou turned off the T.V and went out for a walk. It was still raining, but he didn't care. He had left a note for Bakura, but doubted that he would read it.

"Nobody wants me around… not even Bakura… so why should I even continue to live?"Ryou asked, looking up at the raining sky.

_I'm Always Too Late  
  
I see the train leaving  
  
I'm always laughing  
  
When it's not cool to smile_

Ryou reached his destination, the Domino City Bridge. It was about 5 feet above the ocean, a perfect way to end life, right?

Bakura…

Bakura made his way into the kitchen, and saw a piece of paper on the fridge. He took it off the fridge and read it. His eyes widened. Ryou was…? No. He couldn't let that happen. Bakura didn't understand a lot of things but he couldn't let Ryou commit suicide, not when he hasn't told Ryou something he needs to yet.

"I'm coming Ryou,"Bakura said, looking at the clock. "Just please still be at the bridge…"Ryou…Ryou looked down at the water beneath the bridge. Since it was raining, the waves were harsh, and that would mean nobody would find his body for a long time, maybe even never. But like people say 'never say never'.

A few minutes passed, and still Ryou hadn't moved. He continued to look down at the thrashing ocean waves.

"This is where I'm going to end it all…"

_I'm always aiming  
  
But somehow keep missing  
  
So how did you get here  
  
Something is wrong  
  
Where did I go right  
  
How did I get you  
  
How come all this blue sky is around me  
  
And you found me  
  
Where did I go right  
  
How did I get you  
  
I don't know how I did  
  
But somehow now I do  
  
I'm always driving  
  
Forget where I'm going  
  
Should have turned left  
  
But I was singing some song_

Bakura…

Bakura made his way towards the bridge. He was running fast in the rain. He just had to make it there in time. A few minutes passed, and he was closer to the bridge than he thought he was.

"Ryou, please still be there… and not…"Bakura couldn't finish his sentence. He had made it. He was at the bridge. There was Ryou, getting ready to jump.

Ryou put one leg on the ledge of the bridge, and Bakura's eyes widened as Ryou started to wobble and lose balance.

He raced forward, because now, Ryou was falling. Bakura grabbed his arm, and held it tight.

Was this it?

_And I, I am arriving  
  
As everyone's leaving  
  
But there you are waiting  
  
Something is wrong  
  
Where did I go right  
  
How did I get you  
  
How come all this blue sky is around me  
  
And you found me  
  
Where did I go right  
  
How did I get you  
  
I don't know how I did  
  
But somehow now I do_

Ryou, with tears in his eyes, looked up to see who had saved him. He gasped when he saw Bakura. _Bakura doesn't give a damn about me, so, why would he now? Is it because he wants to torture me more by letting me live?_

"Ryou, you can't go on with this foolishness of ending your life any longer,"Bakura said, his voice shaky.

_What does he mean? Does he actually care for me?_

Bakura looked deep in Ryou's eyes. "Ryou… there is something… something that I haven't told you yet, that I want to tell you now…"he choked on his words, trying to find the right ones.

Ryou nodded slowly, wondering what Bakura was trying to tell him.

"A-Aishiteru, Ryou,"Bakura said, pulling Ryou up and into his arms.

_So… Bakura really cares about me. I guess it took me committing suicide in order for him to tell me that… but the truth is, I love him too…_

"A-Aishiteru, B-Bakura,"Ryou cried into Bakura's chest.

Bakura smiled, and pulled Ryou closer, stroking his wet hair, walking towards the place they called home. "Aishiteru tenshi."

Makes no sense to me  
  
No it isn't clear  
  
But somehow you're standing here  
  
Something gets to me  
  
It's that nothing is wrong  
  
Where did I go right  
  
How did I get you  
  
How come all this blue sky is around me  
  
And you found me  
  
Where did I go right  
  
How did I get you  
  
I don't know how I did  
  
But somehow now I do

Ryou woke up the next morning. Saturday. He looked out the window and it was a sunny day. But, when he looked at the room, he found out he was in Bakura's room, and he was dressed in dry clothes.  
  
_How'd I get here…? _Ryou suddenly remembered the events from yesterday, and was about to get out of bed, when he heard a moan. He looked down on the floor, and saw Bakura sleeping in a sleeping bag.  
  
Ryou smiled. "Arigatou, Bakura. For everything."

_Where did I go right  
  
How did I get you  
  
How come all this blue sky is around me  
  
And you found me  
  
Where did I go right  
  
How did I get you  
  
I don't know how I did  
  
But somehow now I do_

* * *

Kohaku: Lookit! A one-shot! My first one on this account!

Bakura: And that's a good thing because?

Kohaku: It's yaoi!

Bakura: XD

Kohaku: Anyway, the pairing is RxB so I hope you enjoyed it! Review please!

Marik: Flames will not be tolerated by the author or me. I will send them to the shadow realm, along with the reviewer that sent them. Take that as a threat.

Kohaku: XD Marik-kun, don't threaten the reviewers, or no one will review the fic I am making of you and Malik.

Marik: XD Oh no… is it fluff?

Kohaku: :) You'll have to wait and see, but for now, review and tell me you like it! Like Marik said, flames will not be tolerated by me or him! -smile- So if you want to flame a story, go to someone else's! Also, prepare to see alot more one-shots in the future, not all yaoi, but some. I do them on my fave pairings. Don't sue me if you happen to see a SetoxMokuba one because I happen to like the pairing! It's kawaii! XD Please review!


End file.
